Fruto De Um Erro
by HyrlaPotter
Summary: Naruto consegue trazer Sasuke de volta a Konoha cumprindo a promessa que fez a Sakura anos atrás. Os shinobis fazem uma festa de comemoração para o Uchiha. Estranhamente no dia seguinte Sakura acorda na cama de Naruto, mas ela acaba o magoando mais uma vez o loiro ao reafirmar que ela ama Sasuke e que essa noite não passara de um erro, um erro que acaba gerando um fruto.
1. Chapter 1

A quarta guerra ninja tinha acabado e as nações aliadas venceram a Akatsuki. Sasuke ajudou Naruto a derrotar Tobi depois que descobriu que ele só o estava usando para ganhar a guerra. Depois de derrota-lo Naruto e Sasuke se enfrentam, mas esta batalha acaba em empate e deixando ambos gravemente feridos. Quando Sakura chegou e viu a cena acabou por ficar estática, não sabia de quem cuidaria primeiro e se eles não fossem curados rapidamente provavelmente morreriam.

A duvida não pairou muito sobre sua cabeça, pois Hinata dirigia-se até Naruto e instantes depois começou a curá-lo. Foi até Sasuke que a olhava confuso se perguntando se ela realmente o curaria mesmo depois de todo mal que fez a ela. Pôs suas mãos em cima do machucado do moreno e usou seu ninjutsu medico para cura-lo.

Naruto conseguiu convencer Sasuke a voltar para Konoha dizendo que ele ainda precisava reconstruir o clã, deixando certa rosada esperançosa. Por sorte Konoha não sofreu muito com a guerra e alguns lugares danificados foram rapidamente reconstruídos. Tsunade fez o que foi possível, mas os conselheiros insistiram em julgar Sasuke. Ele acabou sendo condenado a um ano de prisão e dois anos de serviço comunitário o que deixou todos seus amigos contentes, pois pelos crimes do Uchiha presumir-se-ia que sua pena fosse maior.

Durante o ano que Sasuke ficou preso algumas pessoas conhecidas foram visita-lo. Já Naruto e Sakura iam visita-lo diariamente embora o Uchiha dissesse que não precisavam fazer isso. Eles ficavam conversando e o pondo a par de noticias sobre Konoha e lhe diziam como eram suas missões. Sakura sempre o lançava olhares apaixonados, lhe dava abraços mais longos que o necessário e paquerava descaradamente. Sasuke não se importava com isso mas podia notar o quão desconfortável e triste o loiro ficava, mesmo Naruto sempre colocando o melhor sorriso no rosto e fingindo não se abater.

Após um rápido ano na visão de todos Sasuke iria sair da cadeia e alguns ninjas organizaram uma festa em comemoração no bar mais conhecida de Konoha, afinal era o bar que Tsunade constantemente frequentava. Ele pensou em recusar mas sabia que sua imagem estava manchada afinal ele fora um traidor então decidiu aceitar.

Quando saiu da prisão foi para um apartamento que tinha pedido para Naruto alugar dias antes de sua saída e o loiro o fez. Mas quando Sasuke percebeu que ele tinha alugado o apartamento ao lado do dele pediu para que uma troca fosse feita, mas sem sucesso o que deixou Naruto extremamente feliz.

–Ei teme, não está feliz? Nós vamos ser companheiros de time, vamos morar um perto do outro. – diz Naruto sorridente.

–Desculpa acabar com suas expectativas dobe mas eu gosto de mulher.

Naruto fica vermelho de raiva e tenta avançar em Sasuke que desvia fazendo Naruto dar de cara com a parede, nesse momento Sakura chega e ao ver Naruto caído no chão começa a rir e diz.

–Só você mesmo Naruto, vamos se não nos atrasaremos.

Naruto ruborizou de vergonha por Sakura o ter visto naquele estado, viu ela e Sasuke andando e a pôs-se a acompanha-los. Viu que Sakura estava linda, ela usava um quimono verde agua com detalhes florais na cor roxo mas sabia que ela tinha se produzido afim de chamar atenção do Uchiha e isso o desanimou. Chegando lá o local estava cheio não era a toa que aquele lugar era popular. Avistaram a mesa que seus amigos estavam e foram sentar-se com eles. Puderam perceber muito casais na mesa: Sai e Ino, Shikamaru e Temari, Neji e Tenten e lá também estava Hinata mas aparentemente estava sozinha.

Todos se cumprimentaram e deram boas vindas ao portador do Sharingan que ficou surpreso com a reação de todos para com ele, esperava que todos fossem rudes e pode ver que se enganou. Sasuke foi pegar algumas bebidas e deixou Sakura e Ino conversando animadamente e Hinata tentando puxar assunto com Naruto que estava ocupado prestando atenção em Sakura.

Naruto sabia que suas chances de conquista-la haviam diminuído absurdamente afinal o Uchiha estava de volta e o coração de Sakura sempre pertenceu a ele e a rosada parecia disposta a conquista-lo. Se entristecia por isso mas ao ver o sorriso de Sakura se esquecia, vê-la feliz era mais importante do que suas vontades, se ele a amava ficaria feliz por ver que ela também estava.

Sakura notou que Sasuke estava demorando e foi procurar o moreno. Procurou por muitos lugares, definitivamente aquele lugar era grande. No caminho de volta a mesa viu uma cena que a deixou sem chão. Lá estava Uchiha Sasuke aos beijos com sua ex-companheira de equipe: Karin. Ele não só a beijava mas passava a mão por toda extensão do corpo dela. Queria chorar mas queria ainda mais esquecer. Foi até o bar e pediu um saquê, começou a beber e minutos depois tinha perdido a conta de quantas garrafas bebeu.

Começou a sonhar que estava com Naruto e que o beijava. Ele retirava cada peça do seu corpo calmamente e a beijava com ternura, sentia-se amada. Esqueceu-se de Sasuke e prestava atenção somente em Naruto, um desejo repentino tomou seu corpo, queria ser dele e assim ele o fez.

Amanheceu em Konoha e Sakura sentia-se dolorida e não sabia o porque. Lentamente abriu seus olhos, notou um ambiente conhecido mas não era seu quarto. Sentiu que estava despida e sentou-se na cama. O choque veio quando ela olhou quem estava do lado dela. O loiro dormia calmamente e na cabeça dela veio a imagem de um anjo, afastou tais pensamentos e começou a sacudir Naruto afim de acorda-lo, mas ele só murmurava.

–Só mais um pouco mãe.

Quando ele disse isso o sangue de Sakura ferveu e ela deu um soco nele que com o susto caiu da cama. Quando ele se levantou ela pode ver que ele estava despido como ela. Pode ver seu corpo inteiro e aquela imagem a envergonhou mas a deixou com um súbito desejo. Não era hora para isso dizia mentalmente. Ele percebeu que esta estava corada e quando viu que não usava nenhuma roupa corou também, pegou o lençol em sua cama e cobriu-se. Encararam-se mas nenhum tinha coragem de quebrar o silencio. Sakura suspirou tomou coragem e perguntou:

–Isso aconteceu ou foi apenas um sonho?

Continua...


	2. Chapter 2

Amanheceu em Konoha e Sakura sentia-se dolorida e não sabia o porque. Lentamente abriu seus olhos, notou um ambiente conhecido mas não era seu quarto. Sentiu que estava despida e sentou-se na cama. O choque veio quando ela olhou quem estava do lado dela. O loiro dormia calmamente e na cabeça dela veio a imagem de um anjo, afastou tais pensamentos e começou a sacudir Naruto afim de acorda-lo, mas ele só murmurava.

–Só mais um pouco mãe.

Quando ele disse isso o sangue de Sakura ferveu e ela deu um soco nele que com o susto caiu da cama. Quando ele se levantou ela pode ver que ele estava despido como ela. Pode ver seu corpo inteiro e aquela imagem a envergonhou mas a deixou com um súbito desejo. Não era hora para isso dizia mentalmente. Ele percebeu que esta estava corada e quando viu que não usava nenhuma roupa corou também, pegou o lençol em sua cama e cobriu-se. Encararam-se mas nenhum tinha coragem de quebrar o silencio. Sakura suspirou tomou coragem e perguntou:

–Isso aconteceu ou foi apenas um sonho?

Ele olhou ao seu redor, não lembrava de muita coisa mas o necessário para confirmar os pensamentos de Sakura. Notou que ambos estavam nus, corou e disse:

–A-acho que sim Sakura-chan.

Ela sabia que essa era a reposta que provavelmente receberia mas o choque e a surpresa tomaram conta de seu rosto em uma expressão facial, que seria ate engraçada não levando em conta as circunstâncias. Naruto via que ela estava sem ação mas ele não se encontrava muito diferente. Um silencio pairou pelo cômodo e nenhum dos presentes faziam menção de quebra-lo. Sakura estava atordoada em pensamentos e questionou:

–Será que realmente fizemos aquilo? Quero dizer podemos ter ficado bêbados, tirado a roupa e dormido.

Naruto sabia que Sakura estava falando aquilo para se sentir melhor, mas não podia descartar a possibilidade que ela lhe dera, podia ser tudo um mal entendido embora o loiro em seu intimo quisesse que não fosse. Ele não sabia o que dizer, ate que os olhos deles pairaram sobre uma mancha de sangue no lenço branco e ambos tiverem a certeza que a hipótese de Sakura estava descartada. Sakura ficou mais surpresa ainda e sem fala então Naruto resolveu se pronunciar:

–E e-então Sakura-chan, o que faremos agora?

Naruto queria não ter feito essa pergunta, queria ter lhe dito palavras que amenizassem o choque da rosada a sua frente mas a pergunta foi inevitável. Ela o olhou mas surpresa ainda e disse:

–Como o que faremos agora? Faremos o de sempre.

Calou-se por instantes e continuou.

–Naruto sei que deve estar confuso eu também estou mas, o que aconteceu entre nós foi um erro. Estávamos bêbados e nem nos lembramos de muitas coisas. Sei que você gosta de mim mas tente entender, eu gosto do Sasuke. Eu sei que ele não me nota mas eu estou me esforçando, quero atender o desejo dele e reconstruir o clã com ele, quero que ele me escolha, vou conquista-lo. Naruto eu e você somos apenas amigos, pensava que tinha me esquecido principalmente quando a Hinata declarou o amor dela por você na luta contra o Pain.

Naruto ficou algum tempo em silencio, no fundo já esperava por aquilo embora não imaginasse o quanto as palavras dela o estava fazendo sofrer. Sakura também não queria ter dito tudo aquilo, uma parte de seu coração parece ter apertado ao dizer aquilo mas assim seria melhor, não podia deixar Naruto criar falsas esperanças.

–Entendo Sakura-chan, se é o que você prefere.

Disse Naruto e depois levantou-se da cama fazendo com que Sakura corasse novamente por sua nudez, dessa vez não ligou muito estava magoado e nada mais lhe vinha na cabeça. Pegou um lençol e amarrou-o em sua cintura e disse para Sakura:

–Vou no banheiro trocar de roupa para que fique a vontade.

Sakura assentiu e Naruto dirigiu-se a outro cômodo. Sakura rapidamente vestiu suas roupas, deixou um bilhete para o Naruto e se foi. Teria que passar no escritório da Hokage hoje e estava a poucos minutos de ficar atrasada. Quando chegou lá encontrou Tsunade olhando-a furiosa e disse:

–Tudo bem mestra?

–COMO ASSIM TUDO BEM? VOCÊ DESAPARECE ONTEM E ACHA QUE ESTÁ TUDO BEM, POIS NÃO ESTÁ. SEUS PAIS FICARAM PREOCUPADOS EU FIQUEI PREOCUPADA. ONDE ESTAVA? gritou Tsunade.

–Na casa de Ino- mentiu Sakura.

–NÃO MINTA PARA MIM, SEUS PAIS PROCURARAM POR VOCÊ EM TODAS AS CASAS DAS SUAS AMIGAS E VOCÊ NÃO ESTAVA EM NENHUMA. - após dizer isso Tsunade mais calma disse - Aonde você estava? E quero a verdade.

Estava em uma situação complicada, não podia dizer que tinha ficado com Naruto pois Tsunade iria lhe perguntar muitas coisas e acabaria confessando que magoou o loiro. Além do que não poderia permitir que alguém descobrisse e contasse para o Sasuke, em uma medida desesperada disse:

–Estava na casa do Sasuke-kun.

Tsunade a olhou chocada. Se recriminou por mentir mas seria melhor assim, se Sasuke chegasse a saber disso por outra pessoa ela diria que mentiu para salvar sua pele e ele do jeito ignorante dele não falaria nada e tudo ficaria muito bem. Tsunade fez menção de perguntar-lhe algumas coisas mas deteve-se, não iria se intrometer na vida de Sakura. Apenas falou:

–Só para te lembrar da missão do time Kakashi, a primeira missão de vocês com o Sasuke. Ah, seus pais estão te procurando pois irão partir em uma missão e queriam se despedir.

Sakura agradeceu o recado e foi procurar seus pais.

Quando Naruto saiu do banheiro notou tudo muito quieto, foi para seu quarto e viu que ela não estava mas lá. Suspirou tristemente e para sua surpresa tinha um bilhete em cima de sua cama.

_"Naruto tive que resolver algumas coisas com a Tsunade, não se esqueça da nossa missão de hoje a noite._

_Até lá,_

_Sakura"_

Decidiu dar um passeio pela vila para espairecer, andava tão distraído que não percebeu a pessoa que vinha na sua frente. Lá estava Hinata Hyuuga, tinha dado um pequeno esbarrão nela e pediu desculpas.

–N-não foi nada. - disse Hinata gaguejando um pouco.

Naruto ia se retirar mas ela falou:

–Não quer ir no Ichiraku comigo? Não quero ir sozinha e você é uma boa companhia. - dessa vez Hinata não gaguejou mas corou violentamente.

Naruto queria continuar vagando solitário, mas aceitou o convite dela afinal Hinata era uma boa companhia e não podia fazer essa desfeita a ela.

Chegaram ao Ichiraku sem dizer nada, ambos estavam tímidos um para com o outro. Sentaram-se, fizeram o pedido e começaram a falar algumas banalidades.

–Soube que o Sasuke voltou ao time, certo? - perguntou Hinata interessada.

–Sim - disse Naruto um pouco seco, afinal indiretamente era Sasuke o causador de sua angustia. Para não fazer desfeita a Hinata disse. - Fico feliz que ele esteja conosco novamente.

E era verdade, uma parte dele estava feliz por isso.

Nesse momento Sakura passava pelas ruas de Konoha a procura de seus pais, quando viu uma cena que a fez parar. Lá estava Naruto e Hinata conversando no Ichiraku, ambos corados e com um largo sorriso no rosto. Sakura sentiu uma sensação estranha dentro dela e esse sentimento veio acompanhado de um pensamento:

"Pensei que gostasse de mim"

Continua...


End file.
